This study will attempt to establish normative data for urinary calcium excretion in adolescents and determine the relationship of urinary calcium excretion to sex, race, dietary calcium intake, family history and urinary tract symptoms. The study will also attempt to determine the distribution of the types of hypercalciuria in adolescents and the relationship of hypercalciuria to bone calcium content.